Ina Paha (episode)
Ina Paha (If Perhaps) is the 7th episode of Season 5 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0 and is the 100th episode of the series. Synopsis Steve finds himself in the clutches of his sworn enemy, the infamous crime boss Wo Fat and during his imprisonment, Steve also learns what would have happened to the team and his own family and friends if they had taken different paths in life. Plot Notes * Joshua Hirsch, Yao Fat, Doris McGarrett, Rachel Edwards and Grace Williams were mentioned but does not appear. * Steve McGarrett killed Wo Fat. * This episode shows the video footage of Catherine Rollins, Dr. Malia Waincroft, Lori Weston and Joe White. Deaths Death Count * Steve McGarrett killed 2 people, including Wo Fat. Steve McGarrett's Kill Count * Danny Williams killed 2 people. * Chin Ho Kelly killed 2 people. Quotes : (Steve's dream) : Steve McGarrett: Dad. : John McGarrett: Hey, champ. : Steve McGarrett: You all right? : John McGarrett: Who are these people, Steve? : Victor Heese: Now I know where you get it from. Yo got a tough old man here. (phone listening) I'm offering you a trade. Your father for my brother. : Steve McGarrett: Come on, Victor, you know how this works. We don't negotiate with terrorists. You kill him, you get nothing. : John McGarrett: Give me the phone. Please. I can get him to help you. He'll listen to me. He's my son. : John McGarrett: Listen to me, champ... : Steve McGarrett: Dad, I'm gonna get you out of there, all right? Don't you worry about it. : John McGarrett: I love you, son. I didn't say it enough. Whatever these people want, Steve, don't give it to 'em. DON'T YOU GIVE IT TO THEM! : (Victor Heese smack John McGarrett's head) : Steve McGarrett: Dad? Dad? : Victor Heese: No more games! I'm taking my brother now! : Victor Heese: Put Anton on the phone. My brother's dead, isn't he? : Steve McGarrett: Victor, listen... : Victor Heese: Isn't he?! Then so is your father. : (Victor Heese shoots John McGarrett) : Steve McGarrett: No! : Danny Wiliams: Commander McGarrett? : Steve McGarrett: Hello? Is-is my father dead? : Danny Williams: No, he's alive, and he's gonna be fine. : Steve McGarrett: Who am I talking to? : Danny Williams: This is Detective Danny Williams. : Steve McGarrett: Thank you, Detective Williams. Can I speak to my father, please? : Danny Williams: Yeah, of course. John. : John McGarrett: Hello, son. : Steve McGarrett: Dad. : Wo Fat: You're not going to kill me. Are you? Brother? : Steve McGarrett: You're not my brother. : (Steve McGarrett shoots Wo Fat) Trivia * A medic was standing by for the waterboarding scene and, Alex O'Loughlin set it up so he was actually waterboard, but got sick with pneumonia after. * This episode did marked, the final appearance of, Mark Dacascos in this series, until Season 9's Episode Cocoon. * H50 was making 100 episode in this series. |- |Young Steve McGarrett |Nicolai Makana Perez |Steve as a child. |- |Johnny Moreau |Gavin Rossdale |A criminal. |- |Eris |Tracy Ifeachor |A woman who helps Wo Fat during the crime boss's interrogation of Steve McGarrett. |- References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 5 (2010)